Talk:Richard Robau
Given name You consider canon his first name but you don't "canonise" the jonathan Archer's death date !!! Sometime your policy is hard to understand !! can you explain me C-IMZADI-4 21:24, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :You should ask this on the canon policy talk page as it pertains to that and not this article. — Morder 21:27, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh...and read this... ::*Richard Robau was portrayed by Faran Tahir. His first name comes from official production material, including his dossier profile on the official movie site. According to his profile on Intel's Starfleet Shipyard site, Robau was born in Sagua La Grande, Cuba, and his Starfleet Service Number is SA-476-2549-CM. Ambassador Spock's commentary about George Kirk's survival of serving on the Kelvin in the unchanged timeline indicates that Robau probably had a longer life in the unaltered chain of events as well.'' :— Morder 21:28, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you, I already read this, because I've just made french version ! but first name come from material production, and for jonathan it was in scenes cut, if my Memento is good ??? I'm french and "medium in english lanaguage and my policy page is not complete, can you be clear (in 2 words) ? why Richard and not jonathan death date , C-IMZADI-4 21:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Jonathan's death date was not in the script and not seen clearly in the show. Captain Robau's name was in the script.--31dot 02:35, 12 May 2009 (UTC) => I thought his death date was in script OK, I understand better !!! thank you C-IMZADI-4 08:01, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::We can use production sources for naming articles only. Facts like Archer's death date would be considered non-canon since it didn't actually appear in the episode. --From Andoria with Love 08:11, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::btw, his name is completly canon, it is on the display monitoring his life signs.--Bravomike 08:04, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Are you sure? I only saw the displays show "Robau, R."--Tim Thomason 08:09, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::I have been sure it says Richard, too, but after I rethought it I belive you are right. Sorry--Bravomike 08:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Death of Robau pic Is the "Death of Robau" pic even needed? It doesn't really add anything to the article or show us how he died. It doesn't even show us that he is dying, it just shows his face... doing something. --From Andoria with Love 15:58, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :The caption is inaccurate, if nothing else. It would be better saying something like "Robau's last moment" or something like that, but I agree that the picture really does not add much at all.--31dot 16:01, November 19, 2009 (UTC) First Name If the only source for the first name Richard is the Starfleet Shipyards promotional website, then I think the page should be renamed because that website no longer exists and will probably never be brought back. NetSpiker (talk) 02:09, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :That doesn't change the fact that it was the source of the name. There is also an interview with Orci where he states the name. 31dot (talk) 02:53, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Never mind, I just noticed that www.startrek.com also calls him Richard Robau. NetSpiker (talk) 07:14, July 19, 2016 (UTC)